Last Letter
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Kallen is shell shocked in the days following the completion of the Zero Requiem. What is left for her in this new world, and can she bare to live to face it? -Title Changed due to recent review allerting me to a similar title already in existence. Sorry!


Wow, so I just learned that apparently there's a story just like this already on here. I can promise I hadn't even read a Code Geass fanfic before I wrote this one, so any similarities are unintentional. I've also changed the title, and I just want to say thanks the the anonymous reviewer who tipped me off to the similarities. Guess I'm just not even that orginal in my orginality. lol

Disclaimer: University student . . . yeah, I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

Kallen walked slowly to the doorway of what would become her new home. It was beautiful on the outside, but just simple enough for her tastes. It was supposed to be a place wherein she could be happy. But all she felt inside was an empty spot where jubilation was supposed to be.

The inside of the house was just as perfect. It was newly furnished, though Kallen had let "Zero" see to picking out the designs. Kallen had simply been too drained to try and look to the future. It was only days ago that Lelouch had died in their place, since he had finally brought the world to peace.

Anger welled up in her suddenly, and happy to be feeling anything, she unleashed her anger on a nearby wooden table. Unfortunately, "Zero" had chosen well, and while there was no damage to the thick wooden leg, her foot smarted from the hit. Kallen swore shortly, rubbing her eyes violently.

Was this his grand plan? To leave her missing him and regretting ever seriously considering the idea that he had been using them as pawns all along? Did he want her to spend the rest of her life in anguish?

"Hello, is anybody in here?"

The call came from the entrance of the house, and Kallen went in defense mode immediately. But when she looked to see who was at the door, it was only a young Britannian boy in a postman's uniform with a letter in his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said with a wide smile. "Guess I should have known better than to sneak up on one of the heroes. Here, I have a letter for you."

"A letter?"

"Yeah, don't know how long it's been floating about the system, it's addressed for over a week ago. I guess with all the excitement it just got lost."

"It can't be that old," Kallen protested, her nose crinkling. "I only agreed to move into this place yesterday. No one could have known that."

"Maybe they're just good planners," the boy joked. "Or they know you better than you know yourself. Listen, would you mind taking the letter? I still have a few streets to finish up."

"Of course," she answered automatically, taking the envelope from him before he dashed away.

There was only one person who could have done this. She'd thought it suspicious when "Zero" had offered to help her find a place where she and her mother could start a new life together. That meant that all of this, every last bit of it, had probably been prepared by Lelouch. No wonder it had been ready so quickly.

Her fingers had tightened on the envelope as she considered what it all meant, causing the papers to crinkle. With effort, she forced herself to loosen her grip and break the seal of the envelope, removing the paper. It was covered in small writing in red ink, and Kallen's stomach clenched as she began to read.

'Kallen,

By now, if everything went well and no one miraculously stopped Suzaku, or should I say Zero, then I am dead. I'd try to make a joke about it, but something tells me you are neither in the mood for joking nor willing to read this if I fill it with poor jokes. And I have not had a great track record when it comes to poor jokes.

I imagine by now you're getting annoyed with this letter, wondering why I am wasting precious space on this, my last letter, by rambling. Are you glaring yet?'

Kallen closed her eyes briefly, pushing back her annoyance before she continued to read.

'And now I am certain you've taken your anger in hand. I'm sure you have questions. . . and I will answer at least some of them.

I expect by now you realize what I have done. I created a world where Nunnally, and hopefully everyone, may live in peace. And it will be a lasting peace. If my death has accomplished this, then I may rest in peace as great as I have created. My death was necessary to make it happen, so now you know why I had to die. My Zero Requiem has been accomplished.

You might also want to know what my brother's great plan was. Why he banded with you to accomplish it? A world in the present. A world without change. There could be no future in that world, a world ruled by fear.

Finally, you want to know what I want for you, don't you? I prevented your death by keeping you far away from me, yet I have left you with the burden of the truth. I was betrayed by the Black Knights, and you feel as if that betrayal was your own. You feel as if you should be paying penance for their sins, and your own.

Don't. That was never my intention, Kallen Kozuki. I want you to live on, like I once requested of you. That is my final gift to you Kallen, to live on in the way you have always wanted to.

And Q-1 . . . be happy.

~Lelouch'

By the time 'Zero' came to pick her up, the tears had dried, and Kallen was able to smile.

* * *

I hope this turned out alright! And either way, I had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
